


What A Peculiar Dream...

by TurquoiseWAR



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Everything Stays from Adventure Time, F/M, My Theory, Singing, Slight kissing, Steven can see into the past, Well through dreams, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseWAR/pseuds/TurquoiseWAR
Summary: I have this idea that he can sometimes look into the past in his dreams and ends up seeing things the Crystal Gems won't tell him. Which is why he sometimes doesn't tell them about what his dreams are.





	

Exhaustion hung over Steven's head, like a cloud as his eyes threatened to close. Training with the Crystal Gems, was extremely tiring and his body yelled at him for not sleeping sooner. Stumbling up the stairs that led to his bed, he made it to the top and walked over to it. Upon arriving in front of it, he didn't bother with crawling underneath the blankets. Instead, he collapsed on top of it, almost instantly falling asleep. Letting sleep take over...

    _A warmth radiated across Steven's face, a gentle breeze brushing across it as well. Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with a radiating sun. Bringing an arm up and squinting his eyes, he sat up slowly and glanced from side to side. Darkened sand came into view, along with waves crashing against the shore. Seagulls let out cries as they swooped down and snatched up unsuspecting prey. A breeze wafted across his body, the taste of sea salt in the air. "Where am I?.." The male mumbled to himself, still unsure of where he was. The beach looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't quiet put his finger on it... Suddenly, a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Oh, Mr. Universe, that was wonderful!" Wait..._

_"Mom?.." Steven murmured, looking in the direction of the noise, finding a young Greg and Rose sitting next to each other. The younger man held a guitar, smiling widely at the gem in front of him. It was oddly comforting to see... "Thanks.. I'm still working on it, but it'll be done before you know it! I'll promise you that!" Confidence could be heard in Greg's voice as Steven slowly approached them. After Steve was a few feet away from them, he stopped and expected them to turn towards him. They didn't. Instead, they continued to interact with each other. The female chuckled gently, a smile on her lips as her chest bounced with laughter. The male's cheeks became tinted with pink, as he cleared his throat gently._

_Steven was genuinely shocked to see the exchange. His dreams rarely did this, but when they did.. It was always about his mom and even his dad, most of the time. Sitting down on the surprisingly soft floor, he continued to look at the pair with curious, brown eyes. "Um, Rose?.." The brown-haired male mumbled out, causing the other to stop laughing. Looking at him with softened eyes, she hummed out a simple, "yes?" Looking up to the taller woman, he asked in a quiet voice, "Do you know any songs? I mean, do you sing anything when you're bored?.." Blinking a couple of times, she answered with a raised brow, "I suppose, but not very often. Also, you're voice sounds beautiful! I'd rather you sing."_

_Steven tilted his head to the side, looking at Rose in surprise. He definitely wasn't expecting his mom to know songs, or sing at all. The younger male could only think about how wonderful it would sound... "I'm sure you would sound amazing! You don't have to, but I'd love to hear it~" Mr. Universe chirped out, smiling widely as he tapped his fingers gently on the wood of his guitar. Although the pink-haired woman appeared unconvinced, she seemed to debate it. Crossing his fingers, Steven bit his bottom lip as he waited patiently for the answer. Suddenly, the gem looked at Greg and nodded her head, deciding to actually sing._

_A grin split across each of the male's faces, clearly pleased with the answer. Before they knew it, Rose began to sing in a gentle voice, "Let's go in the garden, you'll find something waiting~ Right there where you left it, lying upside down~ When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded~ The underside is lighter, when you turn it around~" Greg gently strummed to the tune, making sure to be quiet enough to hear the woman's beautiful voice, "Everything stays, right where you left it~ Everything stays, but it still changes~ Ever so slightly~ Daily and nightly~ In little ways, when everything stays...~" Her eyes had closed and now reopened, to see stars in the other's eyes as their jaw was dropped. Steven had the exact expression, though his hands were on either side of his face._

_The female in question gently brushed her fingers along her dress, before cutting through the silence, "So, was that alright, Mr. Universe?.." Snapping out of his dazed expression, exclaiming, "Alright?! That was incredible!! I never would have thought you could sing like that! I mean- I didn't doubt that you couldn't, I just thought you didn't really know songs. Due to the fact that you're a gem, but that doesn't mean I think gems don't know anything about singing! I-" His rambling was cut off as lips were pressed into his own, shutting him up instantly. Pulling away slowly, she looked down at the male's now red face, before smiling at him and murmuring, "Thank you.. And it's quite alright, Mr. Universe~"_

_This clearly didn't help with his already flushed face as he awkwardly fiddled with the instrument in his hand. He had almost lost the ability to speak as an awkward, "Y-You're welcome," came out of his mouth. Steven's cheeks were a light pink as he watched this go down, but smiled nonetheless. He wished he could've been there with them... In a matter of seconds, the beach slowly faded into darkness.._

   A groan escaped his lips as he groggily opened his eyes, cringing a bit as sunlight hit his face. He hadn't expected to wake up so suddenly. The memory of the dream remained clear in his mind, causing a smile to spread across his lips. Placing a hand on the gem underneath his shirt, he looked down. "Steven, you're finally awake!" A voice called out, causing him to look up. It was Pearl. All of a sudden, the bed dipped down the slightest bit as a purple gem jumped onto it, basically yelling out, "Hey dude, you were asleep for a while. Wanna tell me what kept you asleep for so long?"

   Shaking his head gently, he simply responded, "Eh, it was just a dream about Dogcopter." Letting out a small 'aw,' Amethyst rolled off the bed with a pout. She had expected something more interesting. Looking down at his stomach once again, his smile remained in tact. You know, he could get used to having dreams like that...


End file.
